


bloodclaim

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [71]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy couldn’t (wouldn’t) understand, he knows, but if one of his children or grandchildren ever came to him and requested sanctuary, he would give it. Even from her.</p><p>[AU during season 4 & season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodclaim

**Author's Note:**

> Title: bloodclaim  
> Fandom: “Angel the Series”/“Buffy the Vampire Slayer” crossover  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.  
> Warnings: AU during “Angel” season 1 and “Buffy” season 4  
> Pairings: Angel(us)/Spike  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third

Buffy couldn’t (wouldn’t) understand, he knows, but if one of his children or grandchildren ever came to him and requested sanctuary, he would give it. Even from her.

He is not Angelus and he is not Liam — he is Angel, the souled vampire, a breed apart from any other creature on Earth. He follows most of the vampire laws because they are written in his blood and his flesh — and protecting his line is one he must obey.

Penn did not claim sanctuary from his sire. If he had, Angel would have given it, but he would also have taught his childe which humans were off-limits, beyond touch, how to survive without killing.

Angel mourned when Penn died. He hoped his once-favorite childe found peace.

.

So when Spike comes to him, terrified and emaciated, Angel feels Angelus rising to the forefront. Spike babbles incoherently about scientists and labs and pain so great he just wants to die, and Angel opens his own vein. His grandchilde needs nourishment — pig’s blood from his body will do for now. They’ll get human later, when Spike is under control.

Angel cradles Spike against his chest, purrs him to sleep, carries his grandchilde to his bed and wraps around him. He’ll offer what comfort he can, learn what the boy is running from — he hopes it’s not Buffy, but if it is…

Angelus snarls. Even if it _is_ Buffy, Spike — sweet William — has claimed sanctuary, has come to him for aid.

Spike whimpers in sleep. Angel nuzzles him, kisses his neck. “Sleep, dear boy,” he whispers. “Tomorrow, you’ll get a real meal, childe, and we’ll go from there.”

He really hopes it’s not Buffy. But even if it is —

Angelus demands vengeance. And Angel, holding his grandchilde, feeling him tremble and shudder, cannot do anything but agree.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fic DVD Commentaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795196) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
